Love Doesn't Vanish Like That
by malec4ever18
Summary: Alec is in a happy relationship with his love of three years after a disastrous breakup with his ex, who he now Will the two of them stop the bickering and provoking to actually talk to one another like civil people or will everything go to Hell? Who will Alec chose if it comes to only one last chance before gradution comes to be with the one he really Maleclove
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! If you haven't seen the Mortal Instruments did you ****_really_**** should!** **Best movie ever made in my view. Screw the critics is what I say. **

**By the way S.O.P, this is such an amazing, Godfrey Gao is so adorable! He definitly knows how to act! watch?v=6JxPGdOW3qc&ytsession=RLYtM4ody4O7vWQ-oe91clHP9c5kvIKiLhFN0sJlrLysWzx1jO e7JoG-BFz5o1KWyK6nDMSZJijTF1Qwnrf3o1DR9plD_UtqJ9CO 95WUZGbZGDZpAGomNVTRY_zWDC5izs1SbTKdur5fkz3D3TASHx mRAhc3W0gYRCQbhpggWou3DK2Je9j8oveNinbGCuv9R_Par1rE Yl16OB3Pcj5urMFgyWFF2P8lX5cM4tLHTPMYLC0btrRI7FuZZd gZqPl-Tt1GCG8m2-0CMUv3HtCM4WCTmQJTi1dCLIMbk-sgbN96 PcXIVygSrldIpdPOSy9xyyDEXf7AnMpZzzjTZLe9MbvVf2jQwE BlZ7aZDFysr44fh2Hlyb_-AQTDaCf0RL1VetAHPuVOMMnWV6tb 6mpPghIN9tUzv-Ye**

Alec POV

Sitting in English class is really the most boring way to end the last class of the day. I'm just tapping my pen on my desk, droning out what she's saying about things I don't want to hear. The only good thing about this is that this is my last year before I graduate high school. I've been waiting for this since freshman year that I can't even say how glad I am that I'm finally leaving this school. It's been tainted with memories that I would rather forget. But one thing good did come out of it though all this mess, and I'm happy of it.

The good thing about sitting in the back is that I can text away to Jace, my adopted brother that makes me laugh when I'm feeling bored or sad. I glance out the wide windows, seeing the stormy clouds coming closer and I sigh. Another rainy day for the tenth day. Usually I wouldn't mind but…things have been going hectic and I would rather –

"Mr. Lightwood, can you answer the question?"

I snap my head up to see she's looking at me with expectant eyes as she awaits my answer, an answer I don't have. Er…not good. The longer I don't answer one by one my peers turn to look at me with amusement. The teacher's arching her eyebrow at me," Well, are you going to answer or not?"

I open my mouth to say I don't know when I hear sniffling laughter I have come grown accustomed to hate. I'm not going to look like a fool, not in that presence. I settled my features in a pleasant smile as I say," I like to think all questions have different kind of answers, don't you think?"

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

I shrug." I don't know, just that there's not always one answer to a question but many answers or so that's what I like to think. I've come to realize that when someone asks a question they will say something completely different to throw you off. " I don't know why I'm brining this up but I know I can't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth now." sometimes certain people think they're so slink, that the answer they provide will answer their question but I don't think so. Sooner or later the real answer will come forth and will make the provider look like entirely like a _fool_ –"

"You don't know the answer, do you Lightwood?" I hate that smug voice. It's like a hammering that keeps hammering away, eventually getting onto your nerves.

"I'm pretty sure I _said _there are many answers to the question Ms. Blaze…or where you not listening?" I scoff. "I shouldn't even be surprise; it's so typical of you."

"If you two start again I will send you to the dean where he will be less kind with you. Again. And this time it will be two months of detention, remember it goes up more." Both of our mouths snap close. Last time we were together in the detention room it had ended with my hands around a throat, the irritating smirk off as the face turned a light blue.

I still wasn't sorry.

"Now Alexander will you –"

_Riinnggg._

Thank you, I silently thank the sky as I quickly grab my things and get the hell out of there. No way was I going to ruin my afternoons with the lights of –

"Babe, slow down, my legs may be long but I'm not a runner! Especially if I'm wearing my favorite eyeliner!"

I skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway, looking behind me sheepishly as I waited for my boyfriend to catch up. I've been going out with him for almost three years now after my last disastrous relationship went directly into hell. That had been freshman year. Worse year ever,

I came out with my current boyfriend and I say it was the best decision I ever made. He makes me feel like I'm wanted, needed, _loved_ – not someone he can use. I see him sauntering over to me, his dark blond hair ruffled into a sexy mess, the light tan of his skin and the way his eyes show a glint of mischief as he walks down the hallway. Heads are always being turned when he's around, girls complaining who he's too sexy to be gay and some other people trying to girt with him to no avail. He's mine, no one else's and that's that.

Jamie.

I shot him a smile and he wraps his arms around my neck, briefly kissing me on my lips before taking my hand, we start walking again, hand and hand. "Ugh, that was horrible; there should be a rule about having calculus for the last period of the day, that's just plain torture!"

Laughing, I open the door for him, exiting the school building and down the steps. "That's just –"

"Adorable! Tell me more." I grit my teeth as my glare lands at that annoying voice. I thought I got rid of it in English!

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I inquire.

He cups his right elbow in his lift hand, his right hand's fingers tapping thoughtfully on his chin. "Hmm…nope, do you think I should?"

I want to slap the smirk of his face. "Yeah, actually, preferably somewhere cold, like Alaska "

"Dear me, that's chilly, do you have any _warmer_ suggestions?"

"Who said it was a suggestion?" I retort.

He opens his mouth just to be interrupted by Jamie. "Could you get out of our way, we got things to do."

Green eyes lazily move to Jamie. "Who are you again?" Magnus says, waving his hand at him.

Jamie smiles. "The guy who's dating the one you lost. Thanks for messing up, bro. I owe you."

I see a muscle move in Magnus's jaw as Jamie pulls me away from him. Once we're far enough that we can't be overheard Jamie asks," Why can't he just leave you alone? It's clear that you don't want anything to do with him so what's his deal?"

I sigh, leaning my shoulder against a tree. "Who knows, with him nothing makes sense. Maybe he just likes tormenting me. At least I only have one class with him this year, last year was terrible."

"There's that. Just some months more and Los Angeles here we come! Are you excited?"

I smile at his excitement. "Course, finally getting out of New York is something I've dream of for a long time. New places, new memories to be made."

"And my acting career will take off! I could just picture it now, Alexander Lightwood going out with Hollywood's hottie, Jamie Herondale!"

I laugh, putting my arms around his neck to draw him closer so I can kiss him. he sighs as I feel his hands grab hold of my hips, fingers digging into the skin as his tongue meets mine. We stay like that for another moment before I pull away, grinning. "To L. A."

"And more tongue!" I playfully slap him on the arm, pulling away from the tree and taking his hand as we walk the rest of the way to my house, not noticing a pair of piercing eyes staring behind us.

/

Magnus POV

Alec's got it all wrong.

I'm lying on my blue sheets of my bed, flickering through channels as I think again of Alec kissing Jamie. Having seen that for three years straight was a nightmare. I'm sort of surprise I haven't punched the kid yet, actually. I never liked blondes before so that's why I didn't like the guy Alec was going out because it was a certain Blondie that made Alec and I break up.

What really happened was that one night I was throwing my usual parties at my apartment because my mom went away on business so I had free rein. Yeah, I was sixteen at the time, being my flamboyant self, crazy too. One of my exes, Camille, was drowning her sorrows because she got dumped by the guy she'd been currently dating. She'd gotten drunk of course, and somehow got almost naked with just a bra and panties on. I remember rolling my eyes at her, dumping her on my bed because it was the closest door I could get to, the other ones were being occupied by guests.

The point is that when Alec came in the next morning it had not been a pretty sight. As usual I don't wear anything but a pair of tight boxers and I stupidly lay in the bed where Camille was because it was mine anyway. I was _not_ going to sleep on the floor. We gotten tangle with one another somehow, legs, arms, crotches,_ everything_ and the rest is history. Or hell.

Then Jamie appears months after Alec and I had broken up, trying to talk to him, cheering him, being everything that I use to be with Alec. Three months later after he shown up they started going out…Alec back to his usual self, if not happier, happier enough that a year later he came out with the douche. We were supposed to do that…together, but things got screwed…

Though admittedly if we're pointing out douches that would most likely be me. Alec had wanted nothing to do with me, determinately so and I had figured if I've annoyed him or pushed him on to get a reaction out of him it would make me happy. Because at least he _acknowledges_ me, known I was there and was the one provoking him. Getting any reaction out of him was good in a twisted way but it was the only way I could talk to him again. He refused to talk to me or even let me explain what he saw wasn't like that, saying that I was lying and would get back together with Camille. He'd had jealousy issues back the…don't know about now, though.

Sighing, I roll over, taking my valentine teddy bear with me. Alec gave it to me for the occasion and celebrating our fifth month together…I pull at its ear, "You miss Alec, don't you?"

I bob its head, nodding along. "Yeah, me too. This is my last chance to get him back before he's gone from my life for good. And I intend to get him back, no way am I losing to a blonde wannabe me. I'm way hotter than him anyway."

/

Today I'm sporting blue electric skinny jeans, white bottom down shirt with a black vest, pair of black toms, hair spiked up with colorful tips and my face covered in makeup and glitter. I look stunning. Magnificently so.

Mission, get Alec back before the school year is over.

At the school I saunter into the office building, leaning across Ms. Evans. "Looking lovely as always, Ms, Evans."

She rolls her eye skyward. "Always such a sweet talker Magnus, - so what do you want?"

"Blunt as ever. Well, since you're asking, can you switch my first period class to Drama, people who do the scheduling messed up with my classes?"

"Drama, eh? I don't think they'll be ready for someone like you."

"There's no other like me, I'm unique. And you have no idea."

/

Walking into Drama I see everybody's already paired up…expect for one person. I strut up the aisle and onto the stage as voices murmur around me, astonish and surprise. That's me, always making a commotion, just like the one I'm about to do now. I can feel eyes glaring a hole on the back of my head. Turning I see Jamie with a suspicious look on his face as I walk up to what I assume is the teacher that runs this place.

"Hey, I'm Magnus and you must be the amazing teacher I heard about. Mr. Steele. "I hold out my hand and he shakes it with humor.

I hand him my new schedule, checking over it and nods to himself. "Alright then, you being here actually helped fixing this odd number of pairs. 60 students' in my class is going to be a work out but I think I can handle it. Uh, you can go ahead and pair up with…Alec!" he points with his pencil behind me and I turn, seeing a disbelief Alec staring at me, he quickly snaps his mouth shut, looking away.

"Alright, people, come on up and get your scripts, today is a free day but tomorrow we go to work!" my new peers run up to Mr. Steele as I take a seat in the back of the auditorium, lifting my feet up to rest on the back of the seat in front of me…just to have them swiped away. I look up in annoyance, meeting icy blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing here?"

I give him a questioning eyebrow. "What everybody else is doing, taking it to get an easy credit? What else?"

"I know you and your motives aren't always that simple as they seem –"

"Someone's paranoid." I sing.

"Am not, just let me do my thing to pass this class and stay out of my way." And with that those blue eyes are gone and back on stage with Blondie. This is going to be a great class, I think mischievously as I lean back in my seat.

Alec POV

"I think your ex is stalking you." say's Jamie, interrupting me from my script hat I was reading to him. I look up at him from the papers in my hand, seeing if there's any jealously but all I see is curiosity. "Aren't you the one who broke up with him?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's kind of pathetic, don't you think?"

I walk across the stage, skimming over my lines. "I guess, I don't really notice the things he does, he can do whatever he wants for all I care."

"That's true, oh well, are you ready for our lunch date later; it's going to be fun!"

I turn to look at him, my lips twining into a smile. "Yup, that way you and Jace won't be talking to one other."

"Hey, he started it! He said that he's hotter than me is a sin! I mean I wear everything better than him, remember that outfit he had the other day? I'm pretty sure I pulled it off better. Wait, we should be on OK magazine column where they say who wore it better, the people will know who to pick."

I shake my head, my body shaking with laughter.

"Hey – who do you think is hotter? You're adopted annoying brother or your wonderful, _sexy_ boyfriend?"

I make a zipping gesture over my lips.

"Oh, come on, I won't be mad if you say Jace."

"Oh, that is just a fat lie! You totally would!" I say.

He opens his mouth to protest but what comes out makes me laugh as the bell rings, making it look as if the ringing was coming out of his mouth. He laughs along with me as we gather our things and head to our other class pushing each other out the auditorium.

/

Lunch came sooner than I thought but that's probably because we only have four class every four months school here starts late September – I think that's stupid but I had more time with Jamie so that's fine with me - and walking to the cafeteria I could feel the air changing to a light breeze as October came nearer. It would be a good change, humid air I just did not like, at all.

I didn't have third period with Jamie, just second and first but first was now tainted with _him_. What made matters worse was that I had to be partners with him now. I really would have liked if Mr. Steele would have let us picked our own partners but he didn't want us to be chatty with our friends when we should be practicing our lines. Whatever, but if my hands are around his neck again they were asking for it.

While my mind's whirling around possibilities of provoking Magnus I feel a tap on my shoulder. Jamie. "Hey, babe, what are you getting today?"

"Um, uh, pizza?" I curse myself at how it ended in a question.

He lifts up a blonde eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Uh, sure, just really tired of school already, aren't you?" I'm probably the worst liar in the universe, I think, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Not really, I had fun time in third period, it's always messy molding pottery but that's the point and enjoyment." He takes a salad off the stack of them and a water bottle. He never eats anything that will make him fat; 'fewer calories the best' is what he always says. I don't argue with him on that front anymore because we had gotten into a fight about him eating more but he was dead set on not changing him eating habits. He was skinny and lean like me and I ate things dripping in fat, told him too but still didn't budge.

Getting two slices of cheese pizza, apple and a soda we walk outside the cafeteria, sitting at the tables outside with the umbrella in the middle. This school was very elite in everything it did, even the bathrooms has scented soaps and designed wash towels. Stupid, is what I thought of it.

I take a seat opposite of him, taking a bid bite of my pizza has he mixes very little dressing into his salad. "So I was thinking," Jamie says, not looking at me," what do you say about going to Los Angeles over Christmas break?"

I look at his blonde hair in surprise before letting out a startle laugh. "Why are you thinking so far ahead?"

He shrugs. "Just wanted to know if you were free unless you doing something with your family –"

"No, we always do the same thing, throw a party, exchange gifts, and sing. What do you have to do in L.A.?"

"I thought we should explore the city, to see if you would really like it there, hey, why don't you bring the rest of your family with you, that would be a change, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose…I'll ask. " I pick at the napkin, throwing the pieces at the table. "Are you going to be at your place Friday?"

"Oh, sorry, I have to go with my manager; he got me a gig with this big movie that's being made, I have to read the script, send a video and some other things. But this may be my big break! Or I hope…"

Jamie's been sending videos and other things to the people managing the movies but with no such luck. I'm surprise he hasn't given up by now, I sure would have but that's what I love about him, that determination to never give up. Kind of reminds me –

A hand is placed over mine. Startling me out of my thoughts. "Hey," he say's gently," I'll make it up to you, I promise." I smile at him as if I'm reassured.

"That's okay; I know how you're trying to be an actor and all…"

"Yes, but you'll always come first, I can swear you that."

I smile at him as he goes back to his food. I'm about to do the same when I catch bright green eyes glinting with mischief my way. _Magnus_. He waves his fingers slyly at me and I show him my favorite finger. Smirking he turns away to talk to Tessa and I slump down in my seat. Ugh, next period.

_Here we go again_


	2. Bringing back the past

** I fixed it! Yeah, totally sorry about that! I guess when i was copying the story over I copied some of it to the other story. Again sorry!**

**Writing helps me get distracted, something I really need at the moment. Either way, SIX people? really? I don't think I could take it if she kills Magnus, I really don't. Characters are from Cassandra Clare...will, most of them are. :) **

Alec POV

It's been some weeks now and every day I feel closer to strangling him. These past weeks he's been provoking, teasing, joking, all these things that make my fingers curl around themselves from doing something that will get me in trouble…again.

Jamie finds the whole thing funny because he thinks Magnus is jealous. To me that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard but I kept that to myself. Why would he be jealous anyway? It was him that caused what happen. Not me.

We're in drama right now, Jamie looking over our script again, memorizing the lines…_again._ He got it all down. We're going up next and each time I tell him to chill he says, "a rising actor does not _chill_" but the way he said it so seriously made me laugh and him give me a glare.

Looking down the rows below us I can see our other peers flipping through pages, looking frantic. They need to work on relaxing because if they get all worked up they'll start worrying and that's set's things in motion. I scan some more before landing my eyes on Magnus. He's waving his hand lazily, talking to the student's around him and as usual he got every ones attention focused on him. Like always, I think annoyed. In annoyance I look away from him just to look back in his direction when I hear Jamie and my name called from the teacher. "You guys are up!"

I get up, getting out of the seat with Jamie beside me as he takes my hand we walk down the aisle and up the stairs, onto the stage. Centering ourselves in the middle of the stage we roll up our scripts and face our classmates that are blended into the dark. I always feel better when I can't see none of their faces, makes me perform better.

Jamie announces what we're doing. "Our script is about a confuse couple that doesn't know whether to break up or make up." And with that being said we turn to each other and begin.

"I don't think this is working out." I say from memorizing.

I furrow my eyebrows when he holds out a finger. He jogs over to the curtains and I'm by myself looking around, wishing he would hurry up. When he _does_ come out I stop my mouth from hitting the floor but open just a bit as he struts back on stage with me. He's wearing something that Magnus would wear, all sparkly, even the hair all gelled and thrown glitter hastily.

The class starts to "oh" looking between Magnus and Jamie. Of course their noses would be stuck in my business, like always. I briefly look over at Magnus who just sees the whole thing with a faint smirk.

Jamie makes a big production, coughing loudly before saying his line, "What do you mean?"

Biting my lip I say," I want to break up with you."

"What, why?!"

"Because I just don't want to be with you." what he says next is absolutely not in the script.

"Is this because you saw me with this kid, James? He kissed me, just say'in."

I make a quick decision in my head on what to do. "For five minutes?" this isn't on the script, I'm just going to follow his lead.

"In my defense I thought if I didn't fight back he would back up faster." I can see Jamie flash me a quick smile before going back into his character.

"That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard, you fat liar."

Jamie looks at himself. "Have I grain a pound? I didn't think so."

"Whatever, I don't need this. Screw you, I'm done." I turn, walk away a few step before I stumble. I look down and see that Jamie is kneeling on the ground with his arms wrapped around my ankles. _Oh, this is not going to be good._

I hear some of the students laugh at the display as I look down at Jamie. "Please, "he says," I didn't mean it, I swear! It was just a mistake, _one _mistake. Are you really going to throw away our love over one mistake?"

I know he's acting but I still flinch. One mistake. Was I in the wrong? Should I have given him a chance to explain? He always had been faithful…looking at the dark audience I look around until I see those eyes that are shining…like they used to…and are locked with mine. I don't have time to see what are behind those green eyes because Jamie squeezes my legs but more tightly this time. I blink quickly and say in a little strain voice," I trusted you… it's your fault things are ending. So…" I get out of his arms, backing up, keeping my eyes on him, "stay the hell away from me, because you and I will never go out. I can promise you that." At that I turn around and calmly walk behind the curtains, leaving the clapping behind me before I quickly set into a jog. Not knowing where I'm going I still go father away, not wanting to let myself go back into the past with that same feeling I always feel when the memories come back…

Magnus POV

As soon as the clapping and cheering is done I get out of my seat and walk up the stairs leading up the stage and behind the curtains were I only see Jamie on the far corner with his phone. Seeing that no one else is here I quietly walk over to him before grabbing his shirt and slamming him onto the wall. "What the hell did you do?"

His phone had dropped when I slammed him, cracking the screen into a million pieces. Jamie looked at it in disbelief before turning his glare towards me. "What the fuck do you want?" before I could answer his face turns to an easy smile. "Did you like the scene like everybody else did?"

"Tasteful. I didn't know dressing up as me is a long time dream of yours. I'm flattered."

The glare returns." Does everything you say is pointless? Don't answer. So did you just came here to congratulate me or –"

I give him an obvious look. "What you did to Alec? Does that not ring a bell to you?"

His face starts to waver from his firm expression. "I was doing it at your expense, not his. I was trying to text him –"

"A text, really? Instead of texting a stupid text you could have went and _looked_ for him, asshole." I was getting angry by this point and more at his stunned face.

"Do you know how big this campus is? He could be –"

I slammed him back into the wall. "That isn't the point, ass! If you cared enough for him you would get your lazy ass out this room and look!" I probably shouldn't even be suggesting him this but he was getting me pissed off.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do you care such much about Alec? I thought you hated him, the teasing, provoking –"

"What I feel and do is none of your fucking business. Besides,- I smile brightly- if this is how your going to respond then your lose him too. And you wouldn't want that, would you? Because that would make you like me, something Alec _hates_." I had the pleasure of seeing his angry look turn into one of scared -out –of- the –shit expression. I let go of him, turning away and walking back where I came from with a pleased smile. His wasn't going to be the last time I talked to him.

/

Licking my strawberry ice cream cone as I walk around the tables, greeting people that wave and say hi to me. Basically I sit everywhere because I basically _know_ everyone. That comes with being me. I'm not cocky about it, I'm just a very friendly person and easy to chill out with. Point is, I'm just a very likable guy.

I'm talking to one of the cheerleader's, still licking icing of my cone when I glance around the cafeteria again to see Alec, shoulders up and head down, hands in his pockets as he makes his way to the doors that will lead him the to the back of the cafeteria. It only takes a second to make my decision, murmuring, "Excuse me." as I follow him.

I reach the doors; letting the shut behind, looking side to side I have enough time to see Alec round a comer at the left. I speed up my pace, trying to be quiet but keep in pace with him. Just when he walks himself into the deserted art room, he spins around with a glare. The fact that he catches me surprises me as I take a step back. "_Why are you following me?_" I here anger contained in his voice, his eyes piercing me with an icy look.

I kick the floor, crossing my arms across the chest, leaning against the table. "Just wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, I came here for peace, not to make racket by strangling you again."

"You know sometimes rage is a passion waiting to be unleashed, right?"

"I thought it unleashes happiness by beating the crap out of someone. Must have gotten it wrong."

I sigh. "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you –"

"Then why are you here? We're not suppose to be having anything with each other, remember?" harshness is now creeping into his tone and it's another painful reminder that what we used to have is no longer there…for him, at least it seems.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay." Masking the hurt in my voice is getting harder when I see incredulousness flash in his ocean blue eyes.

_"Why?"_

"What he said, he had no reason to be bringing things up from the past that are better left alone. This isn't his business, it's ours –"

"Yes, it _was _ours but he was being in his character –"

"Bull, Alexander, you know –"

"Don't call me Alexander."

Exasperated I say," Why is it when each time I try to have a civil conversation with you –"

"_And that's the point!_ I don't want you to do anything. I _want_ nothing from you, get it? What I said back then is true: you are nothing to me now." Abruptly he shuts his mouth before he can finish those words that have made their mark on my amazingly still beating heart. He brushes past me and I make no move to stop him, closing the door behind him with a slam. The only thing that my mind can think is _but you mean everything to me, Alec._

/

When fourth period comes it's no surprise that he isn't in the room. So sitting down in my seat I sigh heavily and wait or the day to end.

Alec POV

It's Saturday afternoon and Jamie and I are watching a movie on the couch. His head is on my lap, my arm on the armrest, hanging loosely. I'm in a long bottom white down shirt with a black tie and press black slacks, the same as Jamie but he's with a black button down shirt with red tie. We had come back from visiting Jamie's manager, talking about more roles that were being open to other actors. And some other things they had o discuss but I had mostly tuned out. I go because he asks me to and I obey to show support.

Now we were midway into the movie when I feel my tie being tugged. I look down, seeing deep grey eyes staring back at me before they close, leaning up as I close the distance between us. I love the way his lips feel soft against mine, the electric feeling starting to tingle its way up my body as the kiss gets deeper. My tongue slithers into his mouth and soon we're fighting for dominance, our tongues twinning and tangling with one another with a moan coming from him. the only thing I don't like – and trust me, it's taken a while to get used to it- Jamie is a sloppy kisser.

When we're finished I have to turn to the side and wipe my mouth from the wetness around it. It's not like when kissing Mag –ugh! I shake my head a little and Jamie takes it as I break but his mouth doesn't leave my skin. Those plush lips make a fiery trail on the edge of my jaw, down my neck, sucking the skin behind my ear that drives me crazy. A moan escapes my mouth and then embarrassingly a yelp comes after when I'm suddenly pulled of the couch. With a huff I narrow my eyes at him, looking down at is innocent face. "Yes?"

"Did you have to take me down to the floor with you?"

"You act like this isn't the first time I did this."

"Yeah, but you do it when I'm…" my face flares.

"Yes?"

With a smirk I roll him over so hat he's on the floor and I'm on top. "You're a devious like bastard, aren't you?" he asks.

"I try." I kiss him again, this time just focusing only on his lips. But soon I lose focus in that and refocus on his wandering slim hands that are under my shirt, skimming my sensitive skin. Everywhere he touches causes a spark within me, sending me bolts of joy and desire. I inhale sharply when his fingers reach my nipples, ever so teasingly while his other hand is unbuttoning my shirt with his skillful fingers.

Soon I'm shrugging out of the shirt and those devil lips are now roaming every inch of new skin exposed. Lips traveling back to my neck, he stops at the base of my throat and starts to suck, making my fingers dig into his back with pleasure. Everything he does to me is like a drug, I just keeping wanting more and more. We had sex after a year of going out and I didn't regret it.

/

I deliberately turn my face away I catch Magnus looking my way. Again. Jamie and I are sitting outside like usual but today apparently it's with a third set of eyes. I just don't understand why he has to get into my things. Really, he doesn't have any excuse _to_ pry into my business. scowling down at my half eaten pizza I take a sip of my raspberry slushy when my head is flicked at. I glance up to see Jamie looking middle annoyed. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Now I feel guilty and it shows in my expression because he laughs – good-naturedly. I sigh in relief. "Sorry," I say,," just some things going through my mind is all."

"Do you want…"

I smile. "Nah, it's nothing that big a deal." Nor should it _be_ something I even _have_ to worry about.

"Alright, well I was wondering if you wanted to help me with the party I'm going to throw."

"IS there a reason yore throwing a party?"

"No reason at all. Just that it was something fun we could do, including our friends and others. So what do you say, you in?"

Even if I'm not the biggest fans of parties I'll still do it for him. Agreeing to it we discuss some of the things we'll have to do until the lunch bell rings, ending our conversation.

/

Warily I enter English, taking my seat and just waiting for him to show up. I check my phone for messages from Jamie, smiling when I see one, replying back to him. I'm texting him with a grin when I immediately lose it when the sound of a voice whispers into my ear. "Unless you're looking at a naked picture of me…"

I scowl. "Sorry to disappoint – no, wait, I'm not."

"Ever get tired of lying to yourself?"

"_Get away from my ear!_" I hiss quietly, trying not to get the teacher's attention.

He laughs airily before stepping back – much to my relief – going around from the desk and taking the mistakably seat next to me. Thankfully she starts her lesson, getting no words out of the both of us.

It's been like ten minutes and I really just want to get out the room already. I tap my pencil on my desk with boredom, wanting the class to be over when I square shape paper flies onto my desk. I look at Magnus but he seems to be texting on his phone and I'm friends with about the whole room like him. I take it under the desk and open it to see: _Got you! ;p _with an arrow pointing at Magnus.

I hear the paper crumbling in my hands as I hear the quiet laughter coming from next to me. Smiling a force smile I throw the crumble ball at his face. He stops his laughing and instead smirks my way, his eyes finding mine with amusement. "Is that all you got?" he whispers.

"Got a brick?"

"Sadly no, but I got something better."

I arch an eyebrow to which he blows a kiss at me. I gape at him. "Yeah, I know, I have that impression on everyone."

I snap my mouth close. "Stop doing that! It's starting to get on my nerves!"

"What is?" he asks innocently.

I narrow my eyes." I'm not playing along with this game."

"Oh, what game are we playing?"

I close my eyes and count to ten. "I know you don't want to be stuck with me in detention anymore than I do –"

"And what if _I_ do?"

"Do…want –detention?"

"Yup."

"You know what, I'm not even going to argue with you." I turn back to face the teacher just to be hit on the arm. I look at him in disbelief. 'Did you just hit me?"

"No, it was for santé clause. He wanted me to pass that along. Naughty, naughty."

I punch him on the arm to which he returns the gesture with a kick on my ankle. It soon escalates to us getting out of our chairs with my hands raised up. He's with his hands- on – hip- pose, staring at the short distance from me with a faint smirk. "That's all you got for me? you showed more when we were –" I reach forward before he can finish that sentence.

I can hear the teacher yelling in the background like screamo music. Magnus dodges my punch, trying to kick me but I crouch low and stick my leg out, making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. I then go on top of him, positioning my hands around his throat just to be buck off unexpectedly. I look through my tangled hair on my face and smile as he rubs at his throat. I lunge at him again, taking him from the side, now we're rolling on the floor, the both of us trying to get a hold of the other and just when I caught his shirt _my_ shirt is being yanked from behind me, pulling me away from Magnus.

Shaking the hair out of my eyes I see someone is holding onto Magnus's shirt, Magnus being the prissy that he is, is telling the guys that he's wrinkling a shirt worth more than his paycheck. I snort at that.

The teacher's narrows her eyes at me, then at Magnus. "I told you guys what would happen if this were to happen again. Detention starts tomorrow boys."

I shot a glare at Magnus at which he responds by blowing a kiss by way. I turn away with annoyance. _Great, how am I going to explain this to Jamie?_


End file.
